DJ Lance Rock VS Steve
DJ Lance Rock VS Steve 'is the 8th episode of UMDTOTC DEMO and is the 29th battle overall! It features DJ Lance Rock from Yo Gabba Gabba up against Steve, 1st host of Blue's Clues, in a battle of children's show hosts. Dissers All played by Bob-crust! * DJ Lance Rock * Steve Lyrics ''Lance Rock is in Orange, Steve is in Green, and Blue is in Blue! '''DJ Lance Rock - Verse 1: (Hahaha!) Here we go, Oscar! YO GABBA GABBA! I play with toys, but I’m still more of a man than you, yo! (Oh!) Look at me, I got swag! Here, there, everywhere! I’ll take your little salt and pepper and spray on your nose, eyes, and basic-*ss hair! My name ain’t Joe, but I’m stealing the show! No need to bring in a special guest, ‘cause I got the flow! And I know how to flow, I’ve hung-out with Weird Al! So, take out your sh*t backgrounds and neil down into a bow! Yo, I like to dance and fly, and I am quite fly! Get rid of that nerdy-*ss sweater, and look at me... My looks won’t be getting dry! Your show is just sad, it makes me sadder than Gooble! I’ve seen less cringe-worthy content on GoNoodle! Wanna be child-friendly? How ‘bout you don’t, don’t, don’t make a character Slippery Soap! I don’t need a teaching lesson to know that your rhymes aren’t dope! Steve - Verse 1: Oh, hello. Hi out there, it’s me, Steve! But, I gotta warn ya’, my raps are hot! So, you might wanna leave! I’m charming and in my prime: the young Mr. Rogers! And I’m gonna find a clue with Blue about how you’re silly at scoger! (Woof!) You’re right Blue, with all that orange he looks quite dopey! The only child teacher that rocks orange is the robot Moby! You teach the obvious, I teach mystery and puzzle solving! I make the first real difficult thinking skills in children start revolving! (Oh!) Your little toys are wonky and have pretty stupid names to me! A 3-year-old could come up with better names while taking a Toodee! After this rap you’ll be rejected of having a home, just like Plex! By the way, after watching my show, children passed every test! Not to flex! DJ Lance Rock - Verse 2: Yo, that verse was terrible, but yes my lessons are simple! But, the show is for tiny children that don’t know, ya’ ignorant bull! You’re so full of yourself, but technically we all are because of our brains! Except for the kids that watch show! Their brain’s drain like rain down a drain! Steve - Verse 2: Others see a fluffy Cheeto, I see a dirty pedo! Who locks these tiny kids inside a cage, who get only 20 minutes to play! My voice makes its own percussion, (Woof!) you got nothing but nothing! (Woof!) I’m shoving and tucking this wannabe Tony the Tiger until his hat’s just stuffing! You were a bed-wetter, and it’s obvious that I’m better Because I just got a letter, we just got a letter! We just got a letter, it says I kicked you *ss!